The objective of this SBIR proposal is the development of a 0.2T "desktop" Magnetic Resonance Imaging system (MRI) for human limbs or small animals and materials. The design is based on a permanent magnet, thus requiring no external power or cryogenic maintenance. Because of the minimal fringe field of the magnet, such a system can be sited in normal office space. During Phase I, a permanent magnet will be manufactured and tested. This prototype magnet will have a field of 0.2T with a 180 mm (7") gap and an approximate weight of 900 Kg (2000 lbs.). Phase I will also include simple NMR measurements to map the magnetic field, adjust the shimming, and measure the achievable imaging volume. Phase II would be to build a complete imaging system around this magnet and a set of pulsed gradient coils. Finally, Phase III would be production of a MRI desktop system. It is worth noting that some of the imaging techniques are already available to the company from a previous SBIR grant (R44-CA44232-03) "Ultra High Resolution Magnetic Resonance Imager."